What happens in Neverland stays in Neverland
by crazygurlwithfandomobsessions
Summary: On the way to save Henry from Pan, many interesting things occur. And a relationship that nobody had dreamed of was exploited.
1. chapter 1

Cold was the night. Shadows darken Neverland, the pale moon barely able to light up the island. A silhouette moved silently through the forest.

Killian Jones tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable on the forest floor. Not too far from his unsettled body lay the slumbering savior, her mother and father curled up by her feet. Gentle snores were emitted from Neal's mouth, and his father watched over him, not ready to let go of his boy so soon after finding him again.

Hook sat up after realising that his attempts to sleep were useless. His movements were only noticed by the Dark One, and whilst distaste was displayed clearly on his face, he seemed to understand why the one handed pirate couldn't sleep. He had been in Neverland trying to escape oh so many years ago. He had never thought that he would willingly return.

"So." The Dark One startled Killian out of his thoughts. "We seem to have a common goal now, don't we pirate?" Said pirate glared at him. "Aye, that we do Crocodile." He raised an eyebrow. "There is something you may need want to know about Pan. It may help you understand why I am the way I am." Hook thought about this for a few moments. "Why would you help me, of all people? We've been fighting for a century, ever since you killed Milah and CHOPPED OFF MY BLOODY HAND!" Hook whisper-shouted angrily. Rumplestilstskin smirked and said "I may as well. We ate both trying to save Henry after all. Let me take you back to when I was a young boy, Hook."


	2. 2

**A/N: This story is going to time skip to after Rumplestilstkin tells Hook about Pan.**

His head was reeling. What the Crocodile had showed him was... insane, but not unheard of in this realm. Abandonment dates back another generation in that family, doesn't it. He shook his head slightly. "I'm going to, uh, clear my head. That wa a lot to comprehend."

Killian walked away, leaving Rumple alone with his thoughts. He needed to take breather, to process the absurdity he had witnessed. He was so deep in thought that he didn't register the moaning noise dead ahead.

Pan had wandered off away from the lost boy camp, wanting some time to just be alone. He walked into a clearing in the trees and sat down for a few minutes. He had rather large erection to deal with. Pan had been minding his own business when he stumbled across a shirtless David. It was a beautiful sight, the abs, the muscular arms, the trail of hair leading to his pants. He licked his lips, thinking back to that moment. He freed his hard cock from its confines and began to slowly stroke it.

Hook had carried on walking before stopping suddenly. There in front of him sat Peter Pan in all his glory, his crotch displayed for the world to see. He was stroking his dick faster, his eyes shut tight, moans spilling out of his mouth. The pirate stared at the young but old boy for a few seconds before running away.


	3. 3

**A/N: This is a short piece of smut here. It's just a filler before the real fun begins.**

Hook ran through the thick trees, trying to forget the sight he had just seen. He did have a rather big problem though. Killian felt rather hot and bothered, the image engraved in the forefront of his mind.

He stopped paying attention to his surroundings and consequently tripped over a tree root and falls flat on his face with a loud oomph. A short burst of pain later he has made himself comfortable on the floor. The giant tent in his pants had managed to gain his attention.

He looked around to check he was alone before unzipping his leather pants, freeing the monster within. He hadn't bothered with boxers or briefs. Commando was quicker and easier to deal with. The cool air hit his erection like a snowball. The pirate hissed quietly, and wrapped his only hand around his appendage. His hand pumped his dick slowly and forcefully, as he panted loudly, wishing for release. After five minutes, his movements increased in speed, until he came. His eyes fluttered closed.

Someone cleared their throat and his eyes shot open. They locked on the one person he wish they hadn't.

Pan.


	4. 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, I've had a bit of a writers block for this story._** ** _Sorry again for the really long wait. Here is the chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy it._**

"So Pirate. What do you think you're doing?"

Killian's body froze, and he slowly shifted his eyes up to the youthful boy's face.

"I saw you. Did you enjoy my little show? There's a lot more where that came from." Peter spoke suggestively, running his eyes up and down Killian's body, taking in the sight before him. Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger, leaning against the tree. His face flushed, a hand trying to cover his now softened dick, a blush on his face, embarrassment from being caught. A shiver ran down the pirate's spine at Pan's words.

"I-"

But Killian couldn't think of anything to say. He had been caught, twice. And after jerking off as well. He was deeply embarrassed, and, staring at the ground, didn't notice what the King of Neverland was doing until fingertips danced over his cock, eliciting a gasp and moan from the older man. He looked up suddenly to see Pan smirking at him, before wrapping his hand around the captain's shaft.

Hook tried to get away from the boys hands, but Peter pushed him forcefully back into the tree. When his cock was stroked a few times, he gave up on struggling and relaxed ever so slightly. Pan leaned over towards Hook, biting his neck softly, and then licking where he had bitten. He did this the whole way down the pirate's neck until reaching his sweet spot, forcing a moan out of him.

"Oh gods." Killian moaned. "Do it again."

Pan scoffed at him. "Do not order me around. You don't get anything until I hear you beg."

Killian glared at him, eyes clearly saying he would not beg.

We'll see about that, Pan thought to himself.


	5. 5

Pan smirked at Killian as he wrapped a hand around the pirate's throbbing cock. He stroked it slowly, watching the man beneath him writhe with need, before letting go. The man moaned quietly at the disappearance of the hand, and tried to stroke himself with his own. Pan slapped the Captain's hand away and spoke to him softly.

"I told you Hook. Beg, and I'll help your little problem. Or don't beg, and I'll stop you from cumming."

Killian whimpered, and one word slipped out of his mouth as Pan pulled off the Captain's coat. "Please."

Pan smiled. "What was that old friend? I couldn't quite hear you." He said, ridding the man of his shirt, squeezing his nipple between two fingers.

He pressed his lips to the older man's ear. "Nice and loud for me little slut. I know what you want. You just have to tell me."

Hook squirmed slightly before answering him. "Please do it again."

Pan laughed at him, and obliged. He sucked on the same spot on Killian's neck, and the pirate's back arched, the tip of his dick leaking precome.

"All you hand to do was ask." The boy mumbled, before licking a long line up the naked cock underneath him. It twitched at the contact, and he kissed the head before engulfing it in his mouth. He layed there for a moment before moving his head closer to the dark hairs of the base, before lifting back off of the dick, letting the cool air hit it.

 **A/N: There is this chapter.** **Don't** **worry guys, more** **fun** **to come next time. I'm sorry its so short. I generally update this on wattpad first before updating on here so I'm used to seeing it on a smaller screen, then it seems like more writing. Should update by January 7th**


End file.
